Un Dia Normal
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Era un dia Normal para Lucy hasta que fue a casa de cierto mago de hielo nudista, pero al llegar a esta escucha gemidos, ruiditos extraños, quieres saber mas? pues entra y lee. OTRO FIC MAS PARA LA COLECCION DE JUVIAxGRAY


Hola a todas las personas que están leyendo este fic, y gracias a todas la otras personas que me vayan a dejar un review luego de leer mi historia; ahora sin mas preámbulos el fic y el disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Esta historia es completamente ficticia todos los nombres y personajes que aparecen a continuación le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

Un Día Normal

Para Lucy todos los días en Fairy Tail eran iguales y normales, con esto decimos que ella se despertaba temprano para ir al gremio, luego con Natsu escogerían una misión, o si no se desataría una pelea en que todo el mundo en el gremio saldría involucrado luego en la tarde haría algo, o si no iria a casa temprano para encontrarse a natsu tirado en su cama o haciendo algo en su casa.

Pero al parecer hoy era diferente ya que ella se había despertado algo tarde para ir al gremio y encontrarse que Natsu no estaba, además de que su siempre amiga Levy tampoco estaba y menos el friolento, nudista de Gray. Entonces Lucy se sentó en la barra del bar y pregunto a Mirajane:

-Mira-san sabes a donde se fue Natsu?

-MMM… bueno Natsu esta mañana se fue con Happy al parecer a pescar, ya que no tenia nada que hacer. Decía Mirajane

-Y sabes de Levy?. Pregunto Lucy otra vez

-Levy se fue de Misión temprano con Jet y Droy. Contestaba la mujer de pelo blanco

-ya veo, bueno y Gray?. Volvia a preguntar la rubia

-Es raro Gray no ha venido al gremio en toda la mañana, creo que le paso algo, Lucy me podrías hacer el favor de ir a su casa a ver que le ocurre? Y asi haces algo y te distraes bien?. Le decía Mirajane

-Esta bien Mira-san iré, ojala y que no le haya pasado nada malo a Gray. Decía Lucy

Así Lucy salió del Gremio hacia la casa del mago de hielo, para ver que le ocurría que no había venido al gremio.

Por el camino a casa del chico ella se preguntaba porque diablos Natsu no le había invitado a ir a pescar?, luego una respuesta se formulo en mente, ella no le gustaba ir a pescar. Luego de pensar algunas otras cosas mas Lucy había llegado a casa de Gray sin darse de cuenta.

Cuando esta se decidía a tocar la puerta, un sonido la dejo en seco de tocar la puerta, ese sonido que al parecer se asemejaba mas a un gemido hizo que ella se quedara atrás de la puerta escuchando ya que ese gemido le parecía familiar. De adentro de la casa de Gray se podía escuchar esto:

-Ay Gray-sama ya pare por favor que me duele mucho. Decía la voz que emitió el gemido de hace unos instantes

-Esta bien creo que te lo tendré que meter más suave Juvia. Decía Gray

-Pero Gray-Sama es muy GRANDE y el agujero es muy chico no me cabera. Se le escuchaba la voz muy agitada a Juvia

-No te preocupes ya te dije que te lo voy a meter despacio y suave para que no te duela bien. La voz de Gray sonaba muy calmada como que si tranquilizara a Juvia

-Pero y si cuando me lo mete me duele?. Preguntaba la chica

-Ya te lo dije, confía en mi. Decia Gray

-Ok Gray-sama ya estoy lista métamelo. La voz de Juvia sonaba con confianza

-Bien aquí va. Dijo Gray

-aaaaayyyyyyyyyy. Se escucho el grito de la chica

Lucy no se lo podía creer, que Juvia y Gray estuviesen haciendo eso, ósea ella sabia, que la ex Phantom le gustaba Gray, pero también sabia que el muy estúpido de Gray ni siquiera le prestaba atención a la chica, pero ahora como es que paso esto y como podían estar haciendo eso. Por Dios era algo que ella nunca pensaría que pasaría.

En eso pasaba Erza y veía como Lucy estaba de detrás de la puerta escuchando todo lo que ocurría adentro y le pregunto:

-Lucy que haces?

Lucy casi pega un grito pero se tapo la boca y le dijo a Erza:

-Erza no me asustes asi, casi me matas del susto.

-Bueno pero no debes de quedarte afuera de casa de Gray, ya vera ese tonto por no haberte abierto. Diciendo esto Erza abrió la puerta.

Lucy se sorprendió y se tapo los ojos, ella no quería ver a su amigo nudista con la mujer del agua en esa posición en que se encontraban y mas que los iban a interrumpir cuando ellos estaban haciendo eso.

-Gray que diablos estabas haciendo que no le abrías la puerta a Lucy? Preguntaba Erza furiosa

-Erza? Y Lucy? Y como que no le abrí la puerta, es que no sabia que ella estaba allá afuera. Decía Gray

Lucy abrió los ojos y vio que Gray tenía una bota de Juvia en sus manos y que la chica del agua estaba sentada en una silla con un hielo en el pie.

-Entonces que diablos estabas haciendo?. Pregunto otra vez Erza

-Es que Juvia venia a visitar a casa de Gray-sama pero en el camino ella se doblo el tobillo e iba a caer al suelo cuando Gray-sama la agarro antes de caer y la trajo dentro de su casa. Dijo Juvia

-Entonces la lleve a casa y le quite la bota para ver como estaba su tobillo, luego con el hielo le baje la hinchazón y ahora pensaba ponerle la bota. Decía Gray

-Si pero aun el pie de Juvia esta GRANDE por la hinchazón y el agujero de la bota es chico por eso no cabe. Dijo Juvia

Lucy solo se sonrojo porque esta había pensado algo que no era y salió de la casa de Gray toda avergonzada.

FIN

Moraleja:

**No escuches conversaciones ajenas si a ti no te incumbe**

* * *

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado el fic, si gustan dejan su review y si no pues simplemente no ya que nadie les esta obligando a hacerlo**


End file.
